Tim McGraw
by Brickhead1992
Summary: Scout and Dill Songfic


Disclaimer: I dont own anything

A/N: i was listening to tim mcgraw by taylor swift and reading to kill a mocking bird(for school but it's an amazing book) and it reminded me of scout and dill  
_Song  
_**letter  
****_Both_**

**

* * *

**

Tim McGraw

- Scout & Dill

_You said the way my blue eyes shinedPut those Georgia stars to shame at nightI said: "That's a lie."_

"Hey Scout You now what?" Said Dill one night after they played Boo Radley.

"What Dill?"

"Your eyes Put the Georgia stars to shame."

"That's a lie you probably never seen the stars there." I said, sitting up from where she was lying down, to look at Dill.

_Just a boy in a Chevy truckThat had a tendency of getting'' stuckOn back roads at nightAnd I was right there beside him all summer longAnd then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

That summer Dills truck got stuck in the same place every night on our way home. When I woke up this morning it was all gone.

_When you think Tim McGrawI hope you think my favorite songThe one we danced to all night longThe moon like a spotlight on the lake_

My favorite song that summer was by Tim McGraw. I loved it because on night while Dill and I were at the lake it came on the radio playing from his truck. He picked me up and we danced the rest of the night.

_When you think happinessI hope you think that little black dressThink of my head on your chest_

That night I wore a dress a little black one in fact and we fell asleep right there with my head on his chest.

_And my old faded blue jeansWhen you think Tim McGrawI hope you think of me_

That summer I had on my favorite jeans as much as I could. By the end of the summer they were old and faded. Every time he hears Tim McGraw I hope he thinks of me.

_September saw a month of tearsAnd thankin' God that you weren't hereTo see me like this_

That December a lot happened and I was always miserable. I thanked God every night that you weren't there to see me like this.

_But in a box beneath my bedIs a letter that you never readThree summers back_

Three summers earlier I wrote Dill a letter. I just put it in a box under my bed. He never read it.

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweetAnd lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

It was all so bitter sweet He was always there but only for the summers. Every time I think back on those summers I'm happy it all happened.

_When you think Tim McGrawI hope you think my favorite songThe one we danced to all night longThe moon like a spotlight on the lakeWhen you think happinessI hope you think that little black dressThink of my head on your chestAnd my old faded blue jeansWhen you think Tim McGrawI hope you think of me_

I just remember all the good things and I hope Dill always remembers them too and when he thinks Tim McGraw they all come back to him.

_And I'm back for the first time since thenI'm standin' on your streetAnd there's a letter left on your doorstepAnd the first thing that you'll read is:_

After I got back from school I left a note on Miss Rachel's door step cause I now you'd be there. It said:

**Dear Charles 'Dill' Baker Harris,**

_**When you think Tim McGrawI hope you think my favorite songSo then you turn your radio onI hope it takes you back to that placeWhen you think happinessI hope you think that little black dressThink of my head on your chestAnd my old faded blue jeansWhen you think Tim McGrawI hope you think of me**_

**Love, Jean Louise 'Scout' Finch**

_Oh, think of meMmmm_

I know he'll always think of me when he thinks Tim McGraw.

_He said the way my blues eyes shinedPut those Georgia stars to shame that nightI said: "That's a lie" _

I always knew he wasn't lying when he told me my eyes put the Georgia stars to shame but I know I'll always remember the look on his face when I told him it was a lie. He was shocked at first and then hurt that I thought he was lying. Most of all he had love in his eyes and I just knew he would never, could never lie to me about something lie that.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it review please thanks

brick


End file.
